Modern manufacturing operations and other operating devices use many types of equipment that are subjected to loads that cause heating in portions of the particular machine or unit. Sometimes the heating occurs in electrically powered equipment, such as electric motors, welding transformers, and welding guns. The heating may also occur in mechanical equipment such as gear boxes and machining equipment that experience frictional loading. Often the equipment is used in circumstances that make maximum use of its design capabilities and may result in substantial heat generation within a particular heavily loaded, manufacturing unit. Further, the equipment may be expected to operate with minimal operator attention or oversight.
It may be desired to monitor such machine temperatures and to determine if, or when, some portion of the equipment reaches a temperature that indicates that it may be overheating, a condition which is likely to be harmful to its continued operation unless some condition-ameliorating is undertaken.